Monotonía
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Todo era una hermosa rutina, lo era hasta que a Okita se le ocurrió volverse un poco travieso.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Aplicado.

**Monotonía**

Los días han pasado tan rápido que suena imposible contarlos. Uno tras otro como si fueran los pétalos de un árbol de Sakura en una ventisca otoñal.

La rutina se ha teñido de un tinte añejo, como si fuese una fotografía de si misma en sepia.

Las ropas del Shinsengumi continuaban pasando por sus pequeñas manos para ser despojadas del sudor y la tierra impregnados en el campo de batalla. El vapor de las verduras continuaba en sus fosas, evaluándolo para servirlo en plato de porcelana y el frio de la habitación continuaba siendo un problema cada noche.

Cuando al recostar su cuerpo en el futón las sombras danzaban para ella, se imaginaba como una de ellas, esclavizada bajo la luz de la luna.

Solo unas noches atrás, llevando la bandeja con la cena de Hijikata-san, le había visto dormido sobre una pila de documentos en su mesa de noche. La luz de las velas comenzaba una inocente travesura en su pálido rostro, arrancándole una débil sonrisa. El viento que se colaba de la ventana mecía sus cabellos azabaches en una danza sensual, iluminados por la plata que caída desde la luna.

Depositó la bandeja en una esquina de la habitación, olvidándose por completo del aroma del te y el arroz hervido. Buscó un cepillo y con suma precaución, desenredó cada hebra negruzca, descendiendo por la inmensa cascada impuesta frente a ella. El cepillo parecía caer del firmamento solo detenido por algunas nubes enmarañadas a su paso, quienes sucumbían rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba bien, mantuvo entre sus dedos la punta del cabello de Hijikata-san, sintiendo su suavidad y captando una débil esencia desprendida desde este. Inspiró el aroma de Sakura profundamente, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Se separó rápidamente de Hijikata-san y tras algunos segundos le colocó una frazada en los hombros, pretendiendo hacer más cálido su sueño.

Con su aliento desvaneció la llama de las velas, permitiendo al comandante del Shinsengumi escuchar la presencia del silencio nocturno en su habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente, escabulléndose entre las sombras, pretendiendo que nada hubiese sucedido.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Hijikata-san abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol fingió no haberse percatado de nada la noche anterior.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para Chizuru, quien vio los ojos violetas de Hijikata-san enfocados hacia ella a la hora de la comida. Sintió una puñalada por la espalda, como el niño que es acusado de una travesura frente a sus padres.

Souji notó el como desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, como si la madera fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Formuló una idea en su mente tras la cual sonrió, levantando la barbilla de Chizuru con el pulgar y obligándola a verlo directamente. Yukimura sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sin poder hacer nada, su aliento se envolvió con el de Okita-kun.

La atención se centro en ellos en tato el silencio prevalecía. El comedor pareció congelarse en una tormenta de nieve por un instante. Hijikata-san se levantó de su sitio, jalando a Souji por el cuello. El estruendo de su caída provocó que la madera rechinara.

—Ite, ite, Hijikata-san.

Cuando Okita-kun levantó la vista, percibió una advertencia clara reflejada en aquellos ojos violetas. Trago saliva con dificultad, decidiendo por su bien que era mejor mantenerse callado.

Chizuru observó la escena petrificada, no sabiendo como responder o si quiera como recuperar el aliento.

La comida se reanudo con incomodidad con el sonido de los palillos en la porcelana como único efecto de eco en la sala.

Poco a poco, el comedor se vacio, dejando a tres personas encarándose.

—Souji, Chizuru, necesitamos hablar.

Chizuru sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta tras lo cual asintió, permaneciendo temblorosa en su lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monotonía (2)**

Sintió como sus huesos temblaban sin fin interpretando una melodía escalofriante solo superada por la mirada furiosa de Hijikata-san. En sus días viviendo en el Shinsengumi, solo pudo ser testigo de aquella mirada gélida en una ocasión, cuando al llegar, su vida fue amenazada por presenciar el oscuro secreto de la organización. Estaba aterrada, como si un escenario gótico se creara unos segundos solo para enterrarla en una lapida taciturna rodeada de tierra.

Souji, a quien había visto siempre con una sonrisa deslumbrante estaba tan silencioso tal cual agonía fantasma y ni siquiera su tos ocasional lograba arrancarle algún sonido.

Las ramas de los arboles crujían tras una brisa traviesa, llevando pequeñas sombras tras la silueta del subcomandante. Un aroma dulce penetró sus sentidos, hipnotizándola en un estado de éxtasis. Era el aroma de Hijikata-san, ese aroma único que solo ella podría describir.

—Chizuru, ¿sabes en qué posición te encuentras dentro de la organización? — Le llamó, cortando el familiar "-kun" al final, en un tono no muy diferente a lo despectivo de nombrar a un objeto.

Los escalofríos descendieron por su columna tras su llamado. Chizuru creyó por un instante el conversar con un policía mientras se interpretaba el rol de ladrón.

—Escúchame bien, solo eres un rehén para nosotros y te podemos matar en el momento que nos plazca. —Había dolido, mucho más de lo que se considerara capaz de soportar. Pronto, una molestia en los párpados la comenzó a incomodar. El desliz de una lágrima terminó perdiéndose más allá de su cuello, impregnada como una gota de lluvia en el haori.

Okita le miró con desacuerdo por primera vez, juntando el entrecejo en un gesto amargo.

—Si Hijikata-san me permite decirlo, ella ha sido para nosotros una amiga y compañera de batalla, no veo el motivo por el que se le amenace de esta manera. Además, esto ha sido mi culpa, no de ella.

Hijikata suspiró largamente, percibiendo la tensión que se acumulaba en sus hombros una vez más.

—No habrá ningún castigo para ti esta ocasión, puedes retirarte. —Cortó, restándole importancia con un movimiento de muñeca. Chizuru descendió la cabeza un poco más, haciendo una reverencia.

—Mis descuidos no se repetirán más Hijikata-san, lo prometo.

Tan rápido como salió de la habitación dejó de contener su roció el cual se perdió en al aire al instante. Al final del pasillo se encontró con Saitou-san quien frívolamente demostró cierta preocupación en su mirada inalterable. Le sonrió sutil, retirándose hacia su habitación.

La gravedad la aplastó contra el futón sin piedad. ¿Acaso era real lo que acababa de ocurrir? Acarició sus labios con la yema de los dedos, con la sensación evanescente de Okita-kun sobre ellos.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo algo similar a la satisfacción con un tinte de culpa. ¿En donde había quedado toda la determinación de encontrar a su padre?

Se hundió aun más en su lugar, dejándose ir en un letargo entre sueños lejos de los pensamientos acerca del Shinsengumi.

* * *

Pidió que les trajeran un poco de sake con lo que el ambiente logró hacerse un poco más soportable.

Hijikata-san le sirvió hasta que desbordo del recipiente. Agradeció y alzo el choko al mismo tiempo que él, brindando en silencio. El sabor que se suponía dulce quedó grabado en sus sentidos como uno amargo. Su caída le quemó la garganta y al mismo tiempo, lo distrajo de la molestia en sus pulmones.

—Has rebasado los limites esta vez, Okita. Sabias perfectamente que hemos estado ocultando la naturaleza de Chizuru, ¿entonces por qué lo has hecho?

Souji se concentró en el ambiente exterior, pareciendo perdido en algún lugar sobre a tierra. Sabía perfectamente que el subcomandante se estaba conteniendo con los puños contra sus rodillas como prueba más fiel.

— La amo Hijikata-san, eso es todo.

El choko se derramó sobre el suelo, haciendo una ola de eco que siguió fielmente tras el. Las gotas carmesí que brotaban de su palma mancharon su haori con un color amargo. El sake esparcido en el suelo y colándose por las ranuras de la madera.

Permanecieron estáticos, mirando a un punto negruzco en el interior de sus ojos penetrantes.

—Debo de tomar en serio lo que estás diciendo.

—No confías en mi palabra, ¿Hijikata-san?

El comandante suspiró, levantándose de su sitio y caminando hasta la puerta corrediza. Las manchas de sangre crearon una trayectoria perfecta acompañando su camino con fidelidad. Rápidamente abrió la puerta permitiendo que la brisa entrara junto a algunos pétalos de sakura volando ingrávidos.

—Siempre he dejado pasar por alto muchas cosas que hacen las personas bajo mi mando, —Pausó— Pero esta será la excepción.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas pensó en las sugerencias de Chizuru acerca de vestir ropa más abrigadora. Si ella lo veía de esa manera seguro obtendría un buen sermón. Un tinte rosado fue traído desde su memoria nítida, haciéndole sonreír pícaramente y compartir el momento con su superior.

Se puso de pie y caminó a pesar del dolor que ocasionaba el aire gélido pero lo guardo en las profundidades de su garganta. Esquivó el fragmento de porcelana y quedó detrás de él con un par de centímetros menos en cuanto estatura se refiere. Su silueta tal vez podría suavizar la tensión y supo arriesgarse a poner una mano sobre los hombros de aquella imponente persona.

El paisaje externo parecía nostálgico con la caída lenta de las flores y su presencia taciturna.

—Serás un enemigo excepcional, Hijikata-san.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, la almohada estaba empapada en lágrimas. Parecía que sus ojos se habían secado horas atrás dejando una molestia efímera. Los froto suavemente para que la niebla en su interior se desvaneciera.

Miró a través de la ventana abierta, la noche había llegado y creada un impresionante manto que se ceñía sobre la tierra. Las estrellas no existían en ese cielo solitario, solo estaba una luz débil dada por la luna llorosa.

Afuera en el pasillo había una marcha silenciosa por una luz que se detuvo frente a su puerta, Cerró los ojos nuevamente para fingir un estado de sueño profundo, volviendo a su cómoda posición fetal.

Su piel se enchinaba casi delatando su estado. La frazada se trasladó desde sus tobillos hasta su torso en silencio. Quería dar las gracias mentalmente, pero una caricia interrumpió recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

Aquella mano se sentía extremadamente cálida a pesar de la presión que ejercía sobre su piel, pero tan delicada como si ella fuese una muñeca de porcelana admirada por su dueño.

Su dedo índice fue situado sobre sus labios jugando con la piel y su aliento conquistó deliciosamente sus sentidos. La rapidez de sus latidos y el ritmo exorbitante sus su respiración poda terminar pronto su actuación. Le pedía que continuara en silencio de la noche oscura.

El frio se desvaneció instantáneamente en las manos que jalaban de sus hombros acercándola ahcia el. Cuando finalmente decidió que era necesaria una acción de su parte todo se detuvo. La caricia comenzaba a anhelar sus labios, pero su frente fue la que recibió el presente. Todo su cuerpo se relajo al instante aunque cierta decepción incurrió en sus sueños.

Escuchó cómo se marchaba de la misma forma silenciosa en que llegó. La curiosidad la obligó s mirar hacia la puerta donde se definían los perfectos rasgos de aquel rostro.

—¿Hijikata-san?

* * *

**Creí que ya iba en el capítulo tres de esta historia en español y resultó que solo había publicado un capítulo, cosa rara al pensar que primero publico en español y que incluso ya tengo el inicio del capítulo cuatro. Perdón por la demora y falta de responsabilidad de mi parte, no es intencional. En fin, disfruten del capítulo, pronto publicaré el siguiente. ¡Ah! si no es mucha molestia... ¿me dejarías un review por favor ^_^?**


	3. Chapter 3

Media Noche

_Fue en la temporada pasada cuando los arboles de Sakura se mostraron más esplendorosos como nunca antes. El mundo se tiñó de una gama infinita de rojizos, desde el tapiz impregnado en la tierra hasta el crepúsculo más sangriento. El césped formaba una carpeta suave para sus pies y creaba un camino para hacerla perderse en él. _

_Se miraron el uno al otro, ella desde el refugio de la ventana de su habitación y él desde la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Las miradas intrínsecas trataron de ocultarse pero el sonrojo que cubría su piel cuando la llevaba a la tierra la ponía en evidencia._

_Poco después de una brisa sutil él se movió de su sitio, caminando hacia la pequeña ventana. Las campanas de los adornos interpretaron una melodía que podía ser nombrada waltz de acuerdo a las ideas occidentales._

_Sostuvo su mano y ella respondió temblando. El purpura de aquellos ojos junto al miel de los suyos se mezcló para crear el más hermoso arcoíris. Y finalmente, aquellas manos ásperas llegaron hasta su frente, dando un leve roce con sus labios. Algo tan sensorial como para guardarlo para sí._

_El suave palpitar, el latir de sus corazones, la ternura del beso y la disconformidad por su incursión paternal…_

Él se estremeció ligeramente, tornando la mirada sin encararla. Chizuru creyó ver como temblaba conforme su piel descubierta era atacada por la brisa gélida de los comienzos del otoño. Antes, si alguien la hubiera dicho la premisa del vice comandante del Shinsengumi parado en la entrada de su habitación, hubiera reído bajo para luego acordar cambiar el tema por otro más agradable, pero en aquella ocasión, lejos de ser una falacia se estaba convirtiendo en una telaraña tejida por sus pensamientos traviesos.

—Mañana nos marchamos de los cuarteles al amanecer. Espero que estés preparada.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde Hijikata-san?

—No es necesario dar detalles por ahora—Cortó-Vuelve a dormir.

No la dejó protestar con algo más. La puerta se cerró, mostrando la danza de una silueta que caminaba hacia el pasillo casi como si corriera dentro de la luz plateada.

* * *

Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie alrededor soltó un suspiro de alivio para revivir su piel traslucida como la de un fantasma.

El magnificente vice comandante del Shinsengumi había hallado un nuevo pasatiempo desde el campo de batalla que podía estremecerlo como a un temerario adolescente. Se abofeteó mentalmente y removió las hebras de cabello de su rostro para seguir caminando. Esa noche bebería sake en el silencio taciturno de su habitación.

* * *

Okita Souji había estado caminando en círculos por horas hasta que perdió la pista del sol y su atardecer satín. Las calles estaban llenas de gente y polvo por donde las huellas dejadas impresas y renovadas tras cada brisa.

Contó sus pasos para dejar transcurrir el tiempo. Tal vez sería más divertido con un pasatiempo para matar la monotonía. Y aquel día parecía tremendamente ordinario. La figura de Hijikata frívola y calculadora de Hijikata irrumpió en su mente para demostrarle que aun poseía sentimientos humanos. Una nueva personalidad retadora surgía con fiereza. El brindis había dado marcha a un juego entre caballeros. El trofeo para el ganador, un ángel llamado Chizuru.

Tosió, poniendo su pañuelo de seda ante el de forma mecánica. Su pecho dolía demasiado tanto como si el fuego ardiera dentro de él y la presión bajo el mar lo ahogara tortuosamente.

Aun había una carta por jugar y era por ello que el juego trascendía más allá de los límites de los antiguos retos: su propia vida se acortaba con cada gota de ochimizu circulando en su cuerpo.

* * *

_Es curioso que la historia en inglés fuera adelantada por un capítulo cuando siempre escribo primero en español. Después de dos años me di cuenta de ello y por fin actualicé. Poco a poco me pondré al corriente con la historia pues no pienso abandonarla ¿Reviews?_


End file.
